


[恩智]與你的幸福滋味

by aDittoeatinghands



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDittoeatinghands/pseuds/aDittoeatinghands
Summary: 架空。高冷主廚x陽光店長。未成年不宜。
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 被主廚之家的劇照跟影片燒到! 從沒想過會寫這個組合XD

「歡迎光臨！」

瘦長的身板，微卷的黑髮，身前繫著深藍色圍裙。黃雋智又開始了忙碌的一天。

半年前，黃雋智跟朋友一起在學區附近開了這間手作輕食餐廳，如今雖過了開幕促銷期，仍然生意興隆，絡繹不絕。店裡裝潢走鄉村溫馨路線，四處可見綠意點綴，餐點美味價格合理，很受顧客喜愛，尤其受附近女校學生歡迎，因為打從開幕那天，店長黃雋智的照片就已經在學生之間流傳，俊俏的臉龐加上開朗陽光又溫柔的個性，立刻吸引一票小粉絲。  
「欸欸欸！跟妳說！小智剛剛看到我手上拎著考古題，竟然跟我說考試加油耶~他怎麼人那麼好~~啊啊啊~~他真的好帥~~」  
「那麼好~~我也要~~」  
「還好今天好像沒看到那個很高很兇的，上次被他瞪了，嚇死我了。」

喂喂喂，我都聽到了啊喂。

黃雋智在櫃檯後面可是聽得一清二楚，還要臉上微笑裝作沒聽到，心想：妳們剛買的蛋糕就是那個所謂〝很高很兇〞的主廚宋偉恩做的啊！講壞話也太大聲了吧，等一下被本人聽到就完了。但，老實說這也不能怪她們，因為每個人第一眼見到宋偉恩都會以為他脾氣很差，包括黃雋智自己也不例外。

黃雋智想起一開始認識宋偉恩的時候。

那時候的宋偉恩總散發一種冷酷嚴肅的氣息，看起來很難親近，要不是他的合夥人兼十年老友劉修甫掛保證，說他這個學長多優秀多厲害，誇得口沫橫飛，黃雋智當初可能不一定會找宋偉恩當主廚。  
然而現在黃雋智倒是很感謝當初自己做的這個決定，因為這些日子相處下來，他發現宋偉恩只是外冷內熱，請他幫忙的時候，總是二話不說兩肋插刀，前前後後也算是從這間店的草創時期就參與了很多決策，只差沒有入股而已。大從店裡進的設備、菜單研擬、食材採購，小至店內東西的擺放位置，宋偉恩不愧是待過大餐廳的人，多虧他給了許多寶貴經驗，讓黃雋智少走很多冤枉路。

只不過，宋偉恩的高冷，讓黃雋智常覺得店裡像請來了一隻駱駝──個頭很高，眼睫毛超長，很少說話，動作總是不疾不徐，然後一進入自己的小世界就可以一整天窩在廚房都不用休息，又時常看他在試味道的模樣，很像駱駝在吃草，連他側臉略為突出的下臉部輪廓都很像。  
沒有誰比他更像駱駝了，而且是一臉愛生氣的駱駝。黃雋智現在每次想到那個畫面就想笑。

混比較熟之後，知道宋偉恩其實人不壞，黃雋智膽子大了便不時跑去打擾他，跟在他旁邊問這問那，問他食材優劣分辨和選擇，或者對料理技巧各種好奇，宋偉恩也不覺得煩，總是很有耐心地教他，只有一次問了黃雋智：「你問修甫這些他不會教你嗎？」  
黃雋智：「哼，別提了。他老是嫌我太笨弄不來，說這他的專業他處理就好。但我好歹也是會做料理的人好嗎？哪有店長什麼都不懂的道理？」  
「嗯，確實。」  
「臭大甫才是大笨蛋，都不想店面、成本那些，要不是有我幫他管著，他早就一團亂了，」黃雋智一邊碎念，一邊無意識地把宋偉恩擺在桌上的生菜一葉一葉從大到小排得極整齊，像在排骨牌一樣，「結果竟然你還對我比較好……真的好險有你。要被大甫氣死。」  
第一次聽到有人這樣對自己說。宋偉恩內心微微一震，默默眼神移轉，但手上的工作幾乎沒停，沒有被黃雋智發現什麼異常。

黃雋智趴在流理檯邊鬧小脾氣，手上剛好排完那盆生菜裡的最後一葉，宋偉恩不覺笑出來：「那個……我可以拿兩片嗎？」  
「啊！！請拿！！抱歉！！顧著講話結果亂弄你的東西……」

宋偉恩輕笑著：「沒關係，你排得很整齊。倒是它們要被我破壞了。」  
黃雋智難得看到面前的冰山面露微笑，還難得講了輕鬆的玩笑話，感覺像是經歷過漫漫嚴冬過後的初陽乍現，萬年冰雪逐漸化出涓涓細流清鈴亮響，宋偉恩那原本堅毅俊冷的容貌此時散發著不同以往的神采，頗有迷倒眾生之姿，黃雋智內心暗自驚呼。

宋偉恩一副有點不好意思破壞的樣子，從長長的生菜隊伍中撿走幾葉，仔細地擺上盤子：「我覺得你現在這樣很好。而且你一點也不笨。」  
「！！真的嗎……？謝謝你……」被直球的方式鼓勵了，黃雋智突然有點不好意思。簡單的一句話就讓他心裡暖洋洋，宋偉恩真的常常給人很可靠的感覺。

「真的。」宋偉恩完成了手上的作品，抬頭看向黃雋智，再度給予肯定，柔和的表情，宋偉恩此刻看起來就像是個很平常的鄰家大男孩。

「嘻，謝謝你……那……我先去前面忙了~」黃雋智抿了抿嘴，輕拍了宋偉恩的手臂示意，離開的時候已回復成朝氣勃勃的模樣。

宋偉恩被獨留在廚房，看著桌上那排連彎曲面都被擺朝同一側的生菜，覺得手臂被碰過的地方還留著那人手心柔軟的觸感和暖意。

\--

宋偉恩專業能力其實很強，學生時代就得過一些獎，但因為做人不夠圓滑，得罪了之前的老闆，老闆不只開除宋偉恩，還到處造謠誹謗，害宋偉恩根本找不到願意用他的人。最後因為同校的學弟劉修甫說他跟朋友想開店，正缺人，才抱著試試看的心情去了。薪水待遇當然比不上過去的連鎖名店，但是少了工作環境中人多嘴雜勾心鬥角的各種晦氣事，少了唯利是圖的老闆對員工無理取鬧的要求，現在這樣自由的環境，反而讓他更能做自己喜歡做的事，回歸料理本身，沒事的時候還可以盡情地窩在廚房裡安安靜靜的創作。

這一切最讓他感激的，就是在自己最窮困潦倒的時候遇上黃雋智。黃雋智溫暖正向的性格，有著柔軟的內心能納百川，連自己這種孤僻的個性都可以很快接受，跟宋偉恩過去遇過的人都不一樣。宋偉恩雖然從來不說，但他很喜歡黃雋智在自己身邊繞來繞去的樣子，那個人好像對自己在做什麼總是很好奇，很像某種會在你身邊撒嬌的小動物，還很愛笑，只要小小的事情就可以逗得他很開心，他那雙亮晶晶的眼睛和輕柔的聲音，讓人莫名地很想保護他。

不只保護他，還想要跟他一起實現他的夢想，想和他一起守護這間店。

\--

以前的宋偉恩，工作中肯定全神貫注，不會被周遭雜事干擾，但最近他發現自己開始會不自覺注意外場講話的聲音。尤其只要是黃雋智站櫃檯，他就會特別分心。

「小智~你可以幫我在杯子上寫學測加油嗎？」是一個甜美的女聲，大概是附近的高中生。  
「好啊，沒問題~考生好辛苦喔，要加油喔~~你的玲是玉部的玲嗎？」  
「對，玉部的。謝謝~~小智~真的好喜歡你喔~」  
「哈哈，謝謝。歡迎再度光臨~」

廚房裡面，劉修甫發現宋偉恩表情越來越沉重，眉頭擠壓的程度彷彿可以夾死蒼蠅。  
怎麼辦？學長臉好臭？是我剛做的調味料有問題嗎？  
劉修甫如坐針氈，卻一聲也不敢吭，完全沒注意到發生什麼事。

過沒多久，外面又有聲音鑽進宋偉恩耳朵裡。

「老闆~跟我交換一下line啦~好不好？」，又來一個搭訕的客人。

黃雋智並沒有覺得被冒犯，只不過心裡一直想著要如何讓櫃台前這位已經盧了五分鐘的客人放棄，臉上還是堆著笑容，「不行啦~我不能給你。」  
「為什麼不行，我們交流一下嘛~~我也很會做甜點喔，想要隨時傳作品跟你分享嘛~」  
黃雋智實在有點困擾，抓了抓臉頰，「呀，可是……」

「這個，」一個冷漠低沉的嗓音傳來，主廚宋偉恩不知何時已經把黃雋智拉到他身後，以一個不容拒絕的氣勢塞了店裡的名片給顧客，「上面有我們的網頁，想要交流的話，可以去底下粉絲頁分享你的作品，不然我們店長現在很忙，謝謝光臨，慢走。」  
被宋偉恩可怕的視線居高臨下地瞪著，感覺像高塔上的兩道伽馬射線要把自己燒穿兩個洞，哪怕再多留一秒就要被燒成灰，客人此刻終於不情願地收了名片，摸摸鼻子離開。

這年頭臉皮厚的人越來越多了，也太不會看人臉色。

宋偉恩心裡嘀咕著，一轉頭，就看到黃雋智縮在他身後，一臉憋笑的模樣。  
宋偉恩眉頭緊鎖，雙手插腰：「你下次就強硬點拒絕別人不行嗎？」

「好~~我會的。謝謝你~」，黃雋智點了點頭，看見宋偉恩還是那張凶神惡煞的表情，終於憋不住笑，眼尾堆出好幾條摺子。

「你笑什麼……」  
「沒有~只是剛剛難得聽到你講那麼多話~不過……還是要謝謝你特別跑出來幫我~」  
「……我剛好路過而已。」宋偉恩頭轉向別處，也不知道收下這個謝謝沒，自顧自地走回廚房。

黃雋智覺得他們家的主廚大人真的愛裝酷第一名又生性傲嬌。那麼大一個人，卻總是口是心非。呀，有點萌啊。

不過被保護的感覺，真的很開心。  
黃雋智咬了咬自己忍不住上揚的嘴唇。

內場裡面，劉修甫鬆了一口大氣。  
原來是外面講話太大聲吵到學長了，還以為是自己哪裡調味料弄錯了。好險。  
劉修甫再度完全會錯意。

\---

這天下班後，宋偉恩把黃雋智留下來，想讓他嚐剛做好的新口味鹹派。 

宋偉恩每次有新作品出來，第一個就想找黃雋智試吃。起初是因為黃雋智是店長，但比起劉修甫或其他人，宋偉恩就是特別想知道黃雋智的反應。可能是想看到他直說好吃驚呼連連的樣子，他那個味蕾被取悅後滿足快樂的表情，看過一次後就讓宋偉恩深深著迷。

黃雋智盯著桌上的食物，手上拿著叉子空中比劃，像是在思考要怎麼切才不會破壞它的美感。

「小心燙，才剛出爐。」

黃雋智嚐了一塊，表情變得生動誇張，「喔喔喔！好好吃！可是，好燙~」  
「剛不是跟你說了……」宋偉恩看他嘴裡哈著氣，一臉無奈。  
「我覺得味道很有層次~不會太鹹，外皮厚度很剛好，番茄的味道很突出，然後裡面那個什麼菜，有畫龍點睛的口感~」

「那個什麼菜……那是西洋芹……」  
「啊哈哈~對~就是你說的那個~」宋偉恩雖然一臉嫌棄，但黃雋智總覺得宋偉恩其實心裡很高興，「你自己試過味道了嗎？」  
宋偉恩搖搖頭。黃雋智切了一塊，認真吹涼了後，把叉子遞給他。

大概是吧檯昏黃的燈光襯得黃雋智更加柔和，又或是兩人獨處的氛圍讓宋偉恩心裡有什麼在蠢蠢欲動，宋偉恩鬼使神差地輕握住黃雋智的手，低下頭來，就著叉子的角度側頭吃掉那塊派。  
「嗯，跟我自己想得差不多。明天給修甫試試。」

「……嗯……好……」，黃雋智火速低頭，無意識地戳著盤子，耳朵燒得滾燙。

宋偉恩剛才那是幹什麼？！

宋偉恩那側頭時裸露的下顎線，像一條蟒蛇，勾得人驚心動魄，細長的雙眼和溫熱的鼻息突然靠近，一瞬間如狼似虎的侵略性，像是要湊過來索吻一般，亂糟糟的想法在黃雋智腦海裡盤旋不去，大腦一片空白。

宋偉恩這下才意識到剛才的舉動似乎有點過於親密。看見黃雋智窘迫的樣子，宋偉恩默默勾起嘴角，故意站在黃雋智旁邊盯著他心神不寧地切派，盯了好一會兒才起身。  
「我去裡面收拾一下。」

黃雋智剛剛那副被自己嚇到的樣子……很有趣……  
宋偉恩心裡面有種莫名的愉悅感。

喜歡看他笑。  
也喜歡看他……慌張的樣子。

黃雋智總是直接了當地給予內心最真誠的回饋，像顆小太陽一樣散發溫暖，慢慢地，讓宋偉恩漸漸找回過去被職場黑暗面消磨光的熱情。  
看到他幸福的樣子，自己似乎也能感到快樂，然後不自覺想要為他做更多好吃的東西。

好神奇的感覺，做料理從來沒像現在這樣開心過吧。

\---

「啊衛生紙沒了，該來補一下。店長~可以請你幫我拿紙巾下來嗎？那個櫃子太高我拿不到~」  
「好，小琪妳等一下，我去拿。」  
黃雋智想著自己也不矮，懶得拉凳子，結果努力墊腳，想憑著自己的身高去拿卻搆不到櫃子深處。突然一個陰影籠罩，一隻手從他身後輕鬆地幫他拿到剛努力半天沒摸到邊的紙巾包。黃雋智接過紙巾，轉身一看才發現是宋偉恩。 

黃雋智晃了晃手裡的東西，「啊……這個，謝謝~我看我下次還是得搬個椅子……」  
「不用搬，下次叫我幫你拿就好了。」  
宋偉恩突然靠上前，又伸了手過來不知道要幹嘛，黃雋智緊張地背靠上櫃子，看著宋偉恩的喉結在他眼前放大。  
只見宋偉恩護著黃雋智的後腦勺，把他往自己的方向帶，另一手輕關上櫃門，「你櫃子老是不關好，等等又像上次那樣撞到頭。」

黃雋智幾乎整個人在宋偉恩懷裡了，要不是手上抱著一大包紙巾，他的臉可能會直接貼上宋偉恩的胸膛。  
「啊……謝謝……」，黃雋智尷尬地和宋偉恩對視了一眼，又迅速避開他的眼睛。  
「嗯。」 宋偉恩拿開手的時候不曉得是不是不小心，指尖輕擦過黃雋智後頸，搞得黃雋智一身雞皮疙瘩。

宋偉恩都不知道走了多久，黃雋智還傻愣在原地，吞了下口水。

耳朵好燙……

「店長~~你拿好了沒~」  
「啊，來、來了。」

\--

黃雋智今天早上起床時感到有些頭重腳輕，大概是最近連續上長時間班，昨天又有些著涼，身體在抗議了。但身為店長，說什麼都得去店裡，如果少了他，今天人力肯定會忙不過來。  
無奈人就已經不舒服了，還讓黃雋智在轉身進廚房的時候不小心撞到宋偉恩。宋偉恩一句〝你有沒有怎麼樣〞還沒到嘴邊，黃雋智發現是宋偉恩之後，丟下一句對不起後竟一溜煙跑了，留下困惑的宋偉恩跟一旁目睹現場的店員小琪。

好不容易撐到晚班，黃雋智開始覺得頭有點暈。  
他發現身體不適的時候，便時常恍神。只要一閒下來，眼睛會不由自主跟著那個修長的身影，下意識飄向宋偉恩。主廚還能幹嘛，忙著在內場出餐唄，自己真的是病的不輕啊。  
腦子裡胡思亂想的結果，就是差點打翻東西，淪落到被小琪嫌棄，黃雋智自己也很想槌死自己。

「店長，你今天是不是太累了啊？外面目前沒什麼事，我來就好了啦，你要不要休息一下？」  
「啊……抱歉，謝謝妳，那先麻煩妳顧一下，我去裡面幫忙。」  
小琪把黃雋智趕進內場後，躲在門邊用唇語把劉修甫叫出來。

「幹嘛。」  
「大甫哥，你不覺得那兩個人最近怪怪的嗎？」小琪神秘兮兮地壓低了音量。  
「怎樣怪？」  
「就跟之前很不一樣啊！以前店長沒事都喜歡去鬧偉恩哥，常常在他旁邊轉來轉去，而且你之前都沒有發現嗎？偉恩哥只有跟店長講話的時候才會笑耶。但最近店長變超安靜，也很少看到他跟偉恩哥開玩笑，兩個人氣氛超怪的。」  
劉修甫瞄了瞄裡面的兩個人，抓了抓頭，「沒啊，我沒感覺。」

「那是你太遲鈍了！店長最近還很常心不在焉，尤其是今天，剛還差點打破杯子。會不會是最近討論改菜單的時候，意見不合吵架了？」  
「哪有可能，討論的時候我也在好不好，沒吵架啊。」  
小琪咬了咬大拇指，「那不然呢？啊，該不會……其實在搞曖昧吧？呀啊啊~」  
劉修甫翻了個白眼，「屁啦，我看說不定是身體不舒服吧。先不要管這個，去收桌子啦。」  
「好啦還用你說，你幫我顧一下櫃台~」

黃雋智頓時發現自己不應該進來廚房的，因為大甫走出去之後，變成他跟宋偉恩兩人獨處的空間。整個廚房裡面只有冷藏櫃的背景機器音，和宋偉恩在大鋼盆裡攪拌食材的器械碰撞聲。

好尷尬……

明明以前宋偉恩也是這樣靜靜地忙，不說話，到底是哪裡不一樣了？

黃雋智覺得當下自己腦子不好使，只能趕緊讓自己忙起來，到處整理東西。

宋偉恩盆裡的麵團已經混到可以開始揉的程度了，他熟練地把麵團倒在桌上，然後用料理刀刮著鋼盆邊緣的剩餘材料，一邊刮，一邊用眼角餘光瞄向廚房裡的另一個身影。

那傢伙以前一進廚房，第一個絕對是先繞來他旁邊跟他寒暄兩句。  
今天則是打從一進來就沒看向他這邊一眼，更別說過來找他講話了，兩個人距離最近的時候也是中間隔了一張大桌子。非常不正常。

宋偉恩眉頭微蹙，開始揉著手裡的麵團，發出敲擊桌面悶悶的咚咚聲。白膚膚的麵團被揉進來、輾壓又拉長，默默變成宋偉恩此時抒發內心困惑不滿的出氣筒。

黃雋智一邊收拾著桌面，整理食材，一邊忍不住偷看宋偉恩。  
怎麼會有人連揉麵團都那麼好看啊，小手臂上肌肉青筋暴露的模樣，大概會讓很多人想當那坨麵團吧。  
不知道宋偉恩現在在想什麼……黃雋智有種主廚心情不太好的直覺，更不敢跟他說話了。啊，頭好像越來越痛了……

宋偉恩的頭頂感受到對面不斷傳來小心翼翼的視線，心裡越來越困惑。  
黃雋智是有什麼想說的嗎？為什麼不直接說？為什麼不來他旁邊？

手裡揉到最後一下結束，終於受不了而抬頭，果然對上黃雋智的視線，那人瞬間像是夜行性小動物在黑暗中突然被手電筒照到光一樣，肉眼可見的僵了一下，然後超級不自然地迅速完成手上的工作，逃離現場。

「……」一頭霧水的宋偉恩，眉頭皺得更緊了。

這天晚上最後一個客人走了之後，黃雋智終於撐不住先撤退到休息室了。一整天身體不適還要強迫自己笑著跟客人說話實在累人，尤其是越到晚上頭越暈，光站著不動都覺得四周天旋地轉。  
劉修甫下班前進來拿背包時，還被黃雋智斜趴在沙發扶手上的死人樣嚇了一跳。

「學長，」劉修甫要走之前經過廚房，湊到宋偉恩旁邊，「不好意思，你等下要走之前可以，可以幫我看看小智有沒有需要幫忙嗎？他好像身體不舒服，又不讓我幫他，在那邊死撐……我叫他先在休息室趴一下。他可能比較會聽你的話……拜託你了啊。」

黃雋智明明只是想靠在沙發上休息一下，結果不知不覺累到睡著了。模模糊糊間，好像聽到有人叫他的聲音，那個人聽起來好溫柔，好像還用手摸了他的額頭。

「雋……雋，起來了。」  
「嗯……」黃雋智皺了皺眉頭，等眼睛適應了光線，才慢慢費了九牛二虎之力撐起身子。定睛一看，是宋偉恩一臉擔憂的樣子蹲在他面前。

「咦……？你……怎麼在這裡？」黃雋智還有點腦袋轉不過來。  
「他們說你今天整天都沒吃什麼東西，這樣身體壞的。我弄了一點粥，多少吃一點。」  
黃雋智手裡被塞了一碗粥，熱熱的，冒著煙，蒸得黃雋智的臉暖暖的。宋偉恩怕他剛醒把碗摔了，手還扶在著黃雋智的手背上。  
黃雋智看了看宋偉恩，那人用下巴點了點，示意他趁熱吃，黃雋智只好慢慢吹了一口吃下。  
「謝謝你……」黃雋智有點害羞地看了看宋偉恩，宋偉恩只是溫柔地對他笑，還維持著手抓著沙發扶手，蹲在他面前的姿勢。  
「你不要蹲著啦，多不好意思……坐著吧……」

然而宋偉恩在自己旁邊坐下後，黃雋智更侷促了，因為那人就一直安安靜靜地看他喝粥。  
「你自己是不是也還沒吃啊？」  
「我沒事。你是病人，先處理你比較重要。」  
宋偉恩的用字雖然很不客氣，但那只是他一貫的作風。他看著自己的專注模樣，讓黃雋智坐立難安。

黃雋智粥一喝完，碗馬上被宋偉恩收走，「這個，退燒藥先吃，在這邊等我，等一下送你回去。」  
「……啊，其實不用啦……」  
宋偉恩頭也不回地把碗拿進廚房洗了，黃雋智只好默默地從一排普拿疼中掰出一顆，心神不寧地和著水吞了。藥的外包裝上貼著XX藥局的名字，宋偉恩是在他睡著的時間，去最近的那間藥局買的吧。

宋偉恩回來的時候，還先往他這邊瞧了一眼，確定他有乖乖吃藥後，才打開自己的櫃子，一顆顆解開制服上的扣子準備換回便服。  
黃雋智沒注意到宋偉恩直接要在這裡換衣服，等他發現的時候，宋偉恩已經脫了上衣，雖然被櫃子門擋住一部份，但精壯的手臂和胸腹傲人的線條還是讓黃雋智紅了耳朵，趕緊轉移視線。  
但他看到了。宋偉恩右上臂外有一條好大的疤。

兩人關上店門，黃雋智拿出鑰匙準備鎖大鎖，好不容易擠出一句話：「那個……其實我家很近啦，你不用送我回去沒關係，不然你這樣回家好晚了。」

誰知宋偉恩瞬間奪走黃雋智手裡的鑰匙，幫他把門鎖好後，然後把鑰匙塞進自己褲子口袋，一副若無其事的樣子：「走吧。」  
黃雋智見狀不好再拒絕，加上他家的鑰匙連著店裡的鑰匙被當成人質綁票了，此時也只能乖乖地點頭答應。

黃雋智家其實離他的店只有20分鐘腳程，平常一個人走路慣了，今天第一次有人陪著走回家，新鮮又奇妙的感覺。兩個人一起走，為了顧及另一個人的步調，總是會比自己一個人走還要慢許多。

「感覺好點了嗎？」

「嗯，睡了一覺好像有好一點了。」

「下次不可以再這樣，身體不舒服的時候什麼都做不好的。」

「嗯。」

「如果你明天還是不舒服的話，不准來上班，還有其他人可以cover。知道嗎？」

「嗯……」黃雋智覺得自己像是被愛操心的老媽訓話了，只能乖乖地點點頭。

巷子裡幾乎沒人，安靜地只有他們的腳步聲。  
越往家的方向，越人煙稀少，黃雋智盯著兩人地上的影子，跟著路燈的距離忽長忽短，此刻交疊在一起，看起來就像兩個人牽著手

「那個……我剛不小心看到了……你手臂上怎麼會有那條疤啊？」  
宋偉恩摸了摸自己的右臂被衣服蓋住的地方，「這個？沒什麼……以前當學徒的時後被打的。」  
「蛤？那很痛吧？為什麼會被打？」  
「當學徒很少人沒被打過吧？師傅或其他前輩都有可能看你不順眼……不過那次真的過分了，流了一點血。」  
「天啊，怎麼這樣……」宋偉恩說流了一點血，肯定就是不只流了一點。黃雋智心疼得不得了，手不自覺摸了摸宋偉恩的手臂。

宋偉恩笑了笑，「早就不會痛了。因為那次之後，我才會開始認真練身體，至少不能看起來一副好欺負的樣子。」

黃雋智想起剛剛他不小心看見的那一身養眼肌肉，羞得趕緊收回手。  
那麼大一條疤……那得是帶著多大的怨恨還是嫉妒，才有辦法把人傷成那樣啊。  
「宋偉恩……你以後不用再擔心有人揍你了，至少在我店裡……只要我是店長，就不可以有人這樣對你！我……我會保護你的。」

黃雋智一臉正經八百的模樣，說著暖心又可愛的話，讓宋偉恩看著黃雋智不禁笑了起來。  
「好。謝謝店長。」  
黃雋智覺得自己明明很認真，卻被宋偉恩取笑的感覺，臉不禁紅了起來。

一條路總有走完的時候，不知不覺就走到黃雋智家公寓樓下。

「到這裡就好，我樓梯上去就到了。今天謝謝你……你煮的粥……很好吃。」  
「不客氣。」  
「不好意思……害你晚回家。」  
「沒差那幾分鐘。」

兩人站在樓道下，忽然有一種誰都不想說再見的感覺。黃雋智在宋偉恩眼神中似乎看到一絲欲言又止，和一些他看不懂的情緒。  
眼前人突然靠近他，黃雋智緊張地偋住呼吸。  
只見宋偉恩的手背貼上他的額頭，感受了一下溫度，「……還有點熱，不過好像比剛才好一點了。」  
不知道是因為兩人此刻距離太近，還是宋偉恩這時特別溫柔，宋偉恩的聲音聽起來比平常更沙啞有磁性：「好了，快上去吧。早點休息。」

黃雋智覺得自己剛剛心臟漏跳了一拍，「嗯……掰掰。你回去路上小心。」

「嗯。走了。」


	2. Chapter 2

黃雋智那場病其實不是太嚴重，但硬是被他的員工們勒令在家休養一天才讓他回來上班。劉修甫已經跟黃雋智表明，如果他昏死在店裡，絕對不幫他叫救護車。  
即使後來好長一段時間，黃雋智老早就身體沒問題了，還老是被自己的員工們叨唸，全部人盯著他，要他記得喝水、吃東西，讓黃雋智哭笑不得。

「店長，我們先走啦~」  
「好，掰掰。」  
今天輪到黃雋智清點庫存了。黃雋智後知後覺地想起，其他人都走了，那不就剩下他跟宋偉恩在店裡？呀，有點在意……不過那傢伙從晚上最後一個客人進來之後，就沒看他出過廚房，大概又自己玩食材玩到走火入魔了。  
這樣也好，他最好乖乖地在裡面待著，這樣自己才能好好工作。

好不容易完成了清點跟處理完一堆雜務，時間已經半個小時過去。黃雋智躡手躡腳地溜到廚房門口，心想至少離開前跟宋偉恩打聲招呼吧。果然宋偉恩還在裡面。  
盯著那挺拔的身影，黃雋智又沒骨氣地想著乾脆落跑算了？結果竟然好死不死被宋偉恩發現，眼神示意要他過去。

宋偉恩你是老鷹嗎？站這麼遠也被你發現？

只見宋偉恩打開蒸籠，裡面是兩顆粉紅色的包子，俏皮的造型馬上吸引了黃雋智的眼光，「哇~~好可愛喔！這是什麼？」

「芋頭流沙包。你不是想要不同形狀的嗎？這個樣子可以嗎？」

黃雋智用力回想，才想到自己好像幾天前確實有說過類似的話，不過那時明明是自己在跟劉修甫開玩笑，難到宋偉恩在旁邊聽到後，就這樣放在心裡了？

「你竟然中式點心也做得那麼好？！太厲害了~老鼠形狀真的很Q耶~~是因為鼠年嗎？」  
「……那是兔子。」  
「咦？！對不起！我沒看出是兔子！」  
宋偉恩瞇了瞇眼，什麼話也沒說就轉身走開，被黃雋智拉住袖子，「欸，你生氣了喔？」  
宋偉恩只是去旁邊拿畫筆和黑色醬料，「誰生氣……你幫它們畫一畫臉吧。」

「你先畫一個~」

宋偉恩拗不過黃雋智，絞盡了他腦子裡唯一幾顆跟可愛扯得上邊的腦細胞，才很不情願地畫出一個˙_˙的表情。

「哈哈哈~它眼睛好小長得好像你喔~可是你睫毛比較長啦，我幫你加睫毛~」  
宋偉恩雖然莫名被人身攻擊了，但完全沒有不悅，只顧著看黃雋智把包子的臉畫得越來越搞笑，看他玩得不亦樂乎。那對明亮的眼睛裡滿是笑意，晶瑩剔透的稚氣，整個人樂得像個孩子。  
好久沒這樣近距離和他談笑了，宋偉恩才發現自己竟如此想念黃雋智為他而綻開的笑靨。

好可愛……

之前有段時間，黃雋智不知道為什麼不像以前那麼黏他了。不過經過那次黃雋智生病事件後，宋偉恩覺得他好像懂了些什麼。

「？怎麼了？」黃雋智發現宋偉恩一直盯著他。  
宋偉恩看著包子：「你把它畫得好邪惡。」  
黃雋智自己崩不住笑：「對！這顆包子很邪惡！因為它叫宋偉恩~哈哈哈~」

「……」宋偉恩難得露出了一個困惑又皺眉的表情，莫名地反差萌。那是宋偉恩對他無可奈何又寵溺時會露出的表情。

一股暖流在心頭，溫熱溫熱的，黃雋智也說不上來。能夠讓宋偉恩露出平常看不到的小表情，讓千年冰山融化，一種莫名的成就感。比起之前一直躲他，果然還是更喜歡這種和宋偉恩沒有距離的感覺啊。

宋偉恩默默從旁邊拿來一個小圓蛋糕，是沒看過的新樣式，「我剛其實主要在做這個，給你試一下。」

這個月新品才剛出，離店裡下次推出新作的時間明明還有很久，宋偉恩這就又弄出新玩意兒了？

「哇，你最近靈感大爆發耶~」  
「大概……是因為在我喜歡的地方工作吧，頭腦裏面會自己跳出很多想法。」

黃雋智沒想到會聽到這個回答，高興得眼睛都亮了，「所以你真的很喜歡我的店囉？太好了！好開心喔！我還一直很擔心你不習慣待在我們這種小店。那……那你最喜歡的是哪方面？大家一起工作的氣氛？工作環境？」

「都有吧。不過那些都不是最主要的原因。」  
「嗯？？那不然是什麼？」  
「……」

看著黃雋智閃亮亮的期待眼神，宋偉恩覺得像是心裡融化了一塊。有嚴重表達障礙的主廚終究是什麼也沒說，只抿嘴一笑，從旁邊拿了支叉子給黃雋智。

「喂~你又講一半~」，黃雋智雖嘴上抱怨，但因為了解宋偉恩的個性，他知道不可以打破砂鍋問到底。  
黃雋智嚐了一口蛋糕，口感滑順綿密，表層鋪的奶油不會過於甜膩，和蛋糕本身微微的檸檬酸相得益彰。  
黃雋智連聲稱讚，完全不知道宋偉恩全程盯著自己的嘴唇看。  
黃雋智時常下意識舔自己的嘴唇，兩片唇瓣此刻紅潤透亮，像果凍一般漾著誘人的光澤，讓宋偉恩看得出神。

「真的很好吃啊！你自己試試看~」黃雋智順手叉起一塊蛋糕，但他手才抬到一半就後悔了。  
自己怎麼那麼健忘？上次就是這樣才被宋偉恩搞得臉紅心跳……但現在手收不回去了……  
宋偉恩果然靠了過來，默默把黃雋智鎖在料理檯邊，兩隻手撐在桌邊，完全沒有要接過叉子的意思，逼得黃雋智硬著頭皮，才把手裡的蛋糕餵進宋偉恩嘴裡，宋偉恩又很可惡地連把蛋糕咬進嘴裡這麼簡單的動作，都可以如此慢，硬生生延長了黃雋智的酷刑。兩人過於親密的舉動，讓黃雋智的臉早就紅得像顆番茄，「……怎麼樣？」  
宋偉恩認真感受了一下，「不會有點太甜嗎？」，那講話的平靜神情像是完全沒注意到兩人的姿勢一般。  
「我、我覺得還好。」黃雋智覺得自己腦袋要死機了，完全想不起來剛剛自己吃的到底是酸是甜。

這樣是不是太曖昧了……

宋偉恩默默抽走黃雋智手裡的叉子擺到一邊，眼睛直勾勾地看著他的唇。

比起蛋糕，更想知道他嘴唇是什麼味道……

黃雋智覺得宋偉恩今天好像一直不太對勁，此刻又感覺他的臉好像離自己越來越近，兵荒馬亂之下找到了藉口想逃：「宋偉恩……你嘴邊沾到奶油了……」

「……哪裡？」

「在……這邊……」黃雋智原本只是伸手比了比，結果宋偉恩的臉直接湊近他的手指，黃雋智覺得自己做了件瘋子才會做的事。

他用手指幫宋偉恩擦了。他碰到宋偉恩的唇了，然後他的手指不聽使喚地停在那兒了。

為什麼一個簡單的動作卻讓黃雋智覺得渾身氣血上湧？

像是強烈的氣壓來襲，風狂雨驟，將兩人最後的界線摧殘地不見蹤影。  
黃雋智只見自己的手被宋偉恩捉住，他低頭溫柔地親吻黃雋智沾了奶油的指節，緩慢地、一節一節的吻著。  
黃雋智此時已經石化，不可置信地任由宋偉恩輕輕舔舐、親吻掉他手上的甜味，自己則是一個指節也動不了。指尖傳來的觸感是如此溫熱潮濕，宋偉恩低頭的角度，梳高的前額髮中落下一縷頭髮，恰恰遮住右眼纖長的睫毛，看起來無比性感，像是在品嚐著珍貴的糕點。

不行了……心臟要壞了……

「好甜。」還握著他的手，宋偉恩不疾不徐，露出難得的笑容和酒窩。

這樣出格的舉動，黃雋智都沒有拒絕。宋偉恩內心一陣澎湃，像是有什麼要沖破獸籠。

「你知道……我為什麼喜歡在這間店工作嗎？」

黃雋智搖了搖頭，但他總感覺知道答案了。

「……因為……這裡有你。」

「宋偉恩……」黃雋智看著宋偉恩的眼睛像小鹿一般水汪汪。

「……我可以吻你嗎？」

「……」逐漸靠近的臉龐，讓黃雋智眼睛失了焦。

雙唇相貼之際，宋偉恩閉上了眼。  
原來自己想要這麼做很久了。但真正親吻到對方的時候，才知道那份悸動遠遠超乎心臟可以承受的程度。原本以為黃雋智會抗拒，想不到他除了一開始微乎其微地僵硬了一瞬，之後便也主動地回應他。  
宋偉恩難掩心中雀躍，攬住懷裡人的後腰和後頸，感覺到黃雋智揪著自己背後的衣服，兩個人閉著眼睛投入親吻中，唇瓣交錯的水聲，彼此身體的溫度，都讓人沉醉。黃雋智的嘴唇嚐起來……比想像中更甜美，是奶油的柔順，是蜜糖的香氣，是他獨有的甜。

長長的一吻畢，兩人好不容易拉出一個微小的距離。  
黃雋智下意識舔了舔自己濕潤的下唇，近距離端詳著情動的宋偉恩荷爾蒙爆發的模樣，忍不住笑了起來。

宋偉恩輕哼了一聲，「笑什麼。」還是那把低沉的嗓音，但臉上多了一抹邪笑。

黃雋智忍不住伸手摸了摸宋偉恩臉頰上的凹窩，「……笑你可愛啊，原來你這邊也有酒窩~」

黃雋智紅撲撲的臉蛋上，是仰望著他的純真無害視線。

宋偉恩被他的嘴唇吸引目光，那閃著水光又微啟的雙唇無疑是邀請的信號，宋偉恩笑著側頭咬上，這一次比上一個吻更侵略，舌頭豪不費力地就敲開牙關，探入濕熱的口腔，和他的舌頭纏綿、彼此追逐，不斷深入。  
黃雋智整個人被他用力抱進懷裡，細長的頸項為了抬頭迎接他的吻，拉出一個漂亮的弧線。黃雋智被重重地壓在流理台邊，被吸吮之下氣息逐漸急躁，口腔被侵入的觸感讓他的腦袋暈呼呼，只能無力地一手抵在宋偉恩胸前無意識地刮搔著，顯得欲拒還迎，宋偉恩侵略的吻不知不覺游移到黃雋智的臉頰，然後到脖子的敏感帶上，讓黃雋智全身酥麻，有一瞬間覺得兩人就這樣繼續下去也無所謂了……直到臀部被觸摸的觸感，讓他突然驚醒，趕緊抓住那隻作亂的手。

「等……等一下……」  
宋偉恩被踩了急煞車，才稍稍回神，急促的呼吸一時無法平息，一張臉窩在黃雋智頸邊喘息。不小心滑得太低的手乖乖爬回黃雋智的腰窩，兩人還抱著彼此。  
「抱歉……」，宋偉恩抬起頭來，看上去像是個做錯事的孩子。  
黃雋智把宋偉恩額前落下的幾根瀏海撥整齊，「嘻。沒事~」

宋偉恩捉住他的手吻了下手指，對他笑了笑，眼神無比溫柔：「……等等送你回去。」  
黃雋智一開始還沒察覺，但過了幾分鐘後他才開始想入非非。  
兩人才剛接了吻……然後宋偉恩在這麼晚的時間說這個是要？真的要送他回去而已，還是……有甚麼其他的意思？

……不會吧？可是家裡有點亂啊！而且如果真的要……那個……的話，完全沒有經驗也沒有心理準備啊！完了完了完了……

黃雋智心裡七上八下，額角冒汗，各種小劇場在內心上演。

等待宋偉恩去休息室換衣服的時間，黃雋智先到門口等，被櫃台亮晃晃的燈照得一臉疑惑。  
咦？我剛剛櫃台這邊不是燈已經關了嗎？老天，我已經恍神到這個程度了嗎，這樣不行啊！黃雋智用力甩了甩頭想要自己清醒點。

兩個人肩並肩離開的時候，都沒有發現店門外草叢裡悄悄探出一顆頭。

黃雋智緊張不安地捏著背包肩帶。  
他跟宋偉恩算是在交往了嗎？宋偉恩應該不是那種只追求身體歡愉的渣男吧？

黃雋智抬頭看了看宋偉恩，想從他眼睛裡得到答案。宋偉恩也轉頭看他，給了一個溫柔的微笑後又看向前方。黃雋智還在納悶那傢伙笑什麼笑的時候，手已經被一隻大手牽起來了。

那是一個有點粗糙卻很溫暖的手心，宋偉恩的拇指摩著他的拇指，手指交握的力量剛剛好，不是過度的佔有或空虛的勾著。

兩個人都沒有說話，但想要緊緊握住彼此的心意，在十指交扣中已經了然於心。

\--

黃雋智隔天回想起來，只覺得自己前一個晚上的忐忑不安都是自作多情，宋偉恩真的只是想要送他回家而已，只在黃雋智家門口親了親他便離開了。害得黃雋智心裡有點罪惡感，看他把宋偉恩想成什麼禽獸了。  
黃雋智甩了甩頭，想把亂七八糟的想法甩掉。

小琪覺得今天劉修甫超級奇怪，不是一直幫店長拿菜出來，不讓黃雋智有機會進廚房，不然就是很生硬地要從黃雋智跟宋偉恩中間走過去。  
實在看不下去，找了空檔把劉修甫抓到角落：「欸！大甫哥，你到底在幹嘛？」  
「沒有啊，我只是有點生氣……」  
「怎麼了？為什麼生氣？」

劉修甫看了看四周，壓低聲音，「就我……昨天下班才發現手機忘在店裡，又坐車回來拿，結果……不小心看到他們倆個在廚房……那個啦……」劉修甫實在講不出口，只用兩隻手比了個親親接吻的意思。  
「哇啊啊~~你說店長跟偉恩哥嗎？天啊~~我就知道！」，小琪先是一邊踱腳一邊摀著嘴無聲尖叫，突然回過神來，「不對啊……人家談戀愛，你一直鬧他們幹嘛啊？」  
「就黃雋智很不夠意思啊，這麼重要的事竟然沒跟我講！很不夠朋友耶！」

小琪打了劉修甫的手臂，「厚，你很無聊耶！你沒談過戀愛不懂啦~他想講的時候就會講了。店長比較單純可能還不會發現，你再繼續亂搞，到時候被偉恩哥剁成肉醬，作人肉叉燒包~」

「哇~老闆，你今天心情很好齁？」  
「有嗎？哈哈，可能是吧~這是您的外帶，謝謝光臨~」

黃雋智今天確實樂得像春天枝頭上的知更鳥，像隨時要哼出歌，看到誰都覺得無比順眼，一個人在吧檯做飲料也會不自覺笑出來，壓根沒發現他的辦公室戀情早就被他的員工摸得一清二楚。

\----

兩人雖然開始交往，但在工作場合都非常克制，公私分明，絕不在有其他人在的時候有任何過於親密舉動。  
但下班後，只剩下兩個人獨處的店裡就另當別論了，宋偉恩穿著制服的模樣特別有種禁慾感，人前庄重規矩的模樣，人後的親密時光卻變得霸道且透漏著隱忍的欲求，巨大反差讓黃雋智越發著迷。兩個平常上班時的乖乖牌偶而在廚房裡面拉小手，在休息室裡接吻，還要避著監視器，有種在工作場合偷情般的刺激感。

\--

「那個……今天想不想來我家吃飯？」某天下班時，黃雋智提議，「前幾天有人送我一罐聽說很厲害的干貝醬，我正想拿來試試~」  
每次下廚只做一人份其實很划不來，可以多一個人一起吃飯的話更溫馨是不是？而且找個大廚來還可以請他順便在旁邊指導，多好。

「……嗯。」宋偉恩牽著的手微微捏了兩下，表示附議。

一回到家洗了手，黃雋智便開始從冰箱搬食材出來，「你覺得干貝醬要拿來炒菜還是炒米粉呢？」  
「都好。」  
「不行~~~你選一個，難得你有當客人點菜的時候~」  
「只要你做的，我都喜歡。」  
黃雋智被宋偉恩搞得一時害羞語塞，不能直視宋偉恩注視著他的眼神，假裝氣定神閒地轉頭，「那……只好無菜單料理了~」

「要幫你嗎？」

「你……幫我洗高麗菜。」

黃雋智覺得眼前的景象好不真實，平時工作時制服筆挺的宋偉恩，此刻一身便裝休閒的模樣跟自己擠在廚房裡摘菜洗菜，有種平凡小日子的歲月靜好。黃雋智從不覺得自己廚房太小，但宋偉恩過於優越的身高，顯得自己的抽油煙機像從矮人國訂來的。

看到宋偉恩很順手地把鍋子拿來一副準備要熱的樣子，黃雋智立刻把他擠走，「欸欸欸~幹嘛幹嘛，今天我下廚，你忙一天了好好休息。去旁邊坐好~」

宋偉恩笑了笑，很順從地讓位，「那你先把這個穿好。」宋偉恩把黃雋智忘記圍上的圍裙從旁邊取來，示意他過來。深藍色的圍裙布，卡其色綁帶，和店裡黃雋智穿的是同一款。  
「欸，這我自己穿就好了啦~」  
「過來。」  
雖然宋偉恩口氣聽起來像是命令，但臉上明顯看得出他心情極好，黃雋智心裡暗自取笑宋偉恩傲嬌的本性。

宋偉恩以一個像是在幫人戴項鍊的姿勢，把兩邊圍裙綁帶從上面往後繞過黃雋智肩膀，繩子拉到腰際時，宋偉恩突然看著他邪笑，然後雙手一摟，把人整個帶進懷裡，兩個人基本上是貼在一起了。黃雋智雙頰發紅地靠在眼前人厚實的胸膛上，雙手羞澀地抓著宋偉恩腰側衣擺，任由宋偉恩悠哉悠哉地在他後腰處將繩子交叉、穿過繩眼，然後在臀部上方打蝴蝶結。  
如果這時候還要說宋偉恩是不小心碰到他的屁股就太虛假了，那手指擦過的力道和烏龜爬的速度，絕對是故意的。

只是煮個飯，怎麼那麼艱難？

「喂……」，黃雋智沒說出口的是，你偷摸我屁股幹嘛，但最終他只是嘟起嘴，一副埋怨的小表情瞅著宋偉恩。  
宋偉恩知道自己做壞事被發現，但一點都沒有抱歉的感覺。

這麼近距離下，還擺出這麼可愛的臉，犯規了吧。

宋偉恩順勢摟過他的腰。他們頭靠得極近，像是在用眼神試探對方，無聲地交流。  
宋偉恩用食指側邊抬起眼前人的臉蛋，那雙平時清明透徹的眼睛裡，此刻和自己一樣，閃著渴求與決心沉淪的火星子。最終他們吻上了彼此。  
可能是交往的這段時間以來，在工作場合的幽會，總是在即將星火燎原之前急急滅了火，把兩個人都憋壞了，這會兒終於沒有任何顧慮，一經接吻便像啟動核反應停都停不下來，急著要將對方拆吃入腹。  
親吻著，吸吮著，撫摸著。  
黃雋智被巨大的身軀逼退到流理檯邊無路可退，又被宋偉恩掀起襯衫衣襬撫摸他的後腰，腰上肌膚直接碰觸到金屬檯邊，冰冷的溫度讓他像觸電似的顫抖了一下。  
「嗯……」流理臺上的洗好的紅蘿蔔被黃雋智的手肘撞擊，在桌面滾了一圈，一旁的碗盆也被擠亂到牆邊。如今跟桌上的青菜們相較起來，黃雋智覺得被親到快要倒在流理臺上的自己，比較像是準備上桌的晚餐。

……不想再騙自己了，早在他開口邀宋偉恩來的時候，就隱約預料到現在這個劇情走向。  
「……剛肚子餓的人……現在不餓了？」黃雋智在喘息的空檔，挑著眉調侃宋偉恩。  
宋偉恩瞇起眼睛，勾起一邊嘴角壞笑：「可以先吃甜點。」

那個表情是犯罪吧。  
如果蠱惑人心的笑容也可以被定罪，宋偉恩一定是賞金天價的通緝犯。

「桌子好冰……」，黃雋智努力提起僅存的羞恥心，「……去裡面……」

才到床邊，黃雋智就從背後被抱住，宋偉恩親他的耳朵，伸手進黃雋智圍裙內，一顆顆解光他的襯衫扣子。黃雋智大概是耳朵被舔得舒服，小聲哼唧著頭歪向另一邊，自己也伸手到後面要解開圍裙的繩子，誰知竟被宋偉恩抓住手帶去前面。  
圍裙不用脫的嗎？黃雋智疑惑的眼神投向宋偉恩。只見宋偉恩笑著，突然環住他，將嘴唇湊到黃雋智耳廓邊，低低地說：「……喜歡你穿圍裙的樣子。」語畢，就著貼著他的姿勢，宋偉恩一個帥氣的動作脫掉了自己上衣。  
出乎意料的回應讓黃雋智整個人都懵了，像被下了咒一樣，傻傻地被宋偉恩光著的臂膀環著，手被他拉著去解開自己的褲頭，然後被一件件褪去，最後下身全被剝光，臀部只被襯衫蓋著上半部，肌膚接觸著陌生的冷空氣。  
宋偉恩在背後靠著，慢慢把黃雋智襯衫衣領往後拉開，右邊領口連著圍裙綁帶一併拉到肩膀下，掛在手臂上。黃雋智感受到自己未著寸縷的臀部和腿根肌膚被宋偉恩的長褲摩擦著，後背則是和他滾燙的肌膚相貼，陌生的觸感和陷入肌肉感的懷抱，讓他腦子一陣暈眩。

這樣……太色了……像什麼話……

內心殘存的理智在叫囂，身體卻一點反抗的力氣也沒有，還被宋偉恩抱得死緊。黃雋智感受自己和宋偉恩的臉頰互相貼在一起的溫熱，聽他在自己耳畔的呢喃：

「雋……喜歡你……」

啊，真的敗給他了……

臀部被宋偉恩逐漸明顯的堅硬刻意磨蹭著，黃雋智光是想像接下來的事，後面就已經出了水，腿都要撐不住。身體已經被宋偉恩撩得徹底發情，丟失理智。  
黃雋智被引導到床上成跪伏狀，背後的人抱著他，溫柔地親吻他的後頸和肩膀，手不忘伸到胸前圍裙內揉捏著他的胸膛，讓黃雋智不斷發出悶哼。  
黃雋智兩手略為無力地支撐著床，讓身後人往下探的手開始慢慢開拓他。當那些探進體內的手指觸及敏感帶時，黃雋智忍不住呻吟出聲，手無力再支撐，只好上半身趴在床上，輕輕喘著氣。

從宋偉恩的視角看去，是黃雋智稜角清晰的蝴蝶骨若隱若現地在褪到一半的衣服底下撲閃，腰上被自己推高的衣襬露出節節分明的脊椎骨一路往下，指向無人踏足過的禁地，圍裙的綁帶橫過精瘦的後腰，蝴蝶結散掛在臀部上方，還有那略帶羞澀而微微張開的雙腿，像一個極力邀請他來打開的精美禮物，宋偉恩不知道自己是怎麼撐過前面這段時間忍住不衝動的。

「……還好嗎？」宋偉恩摸了摸黃雋智吃力地轉頭過來看他的臉，那張俊美的小臉此刻雙眼朦朧，雙頰緋紅，只瞥了他一眼就把視線埋回手臂中，極度害臊地點點頭，是允諾宋偉恩繼續的意思。

「會痛的話要說……」

雖然想像過被進入的感覺，但真槍實彈上場的時候，還是讓黃雋智幾乎要叫出聲。身後被比手指巨大許多的異物入侵，雖然說不痛是騙人的，但黃雋智心裡更多冒出的是說不清楚的喜悅。只有這樣，才可以讓兩人結合在一起……想要彼此更靠近……黃雋智一手握住宋偉恩護在他小腹上的大手，十指交纏。

分身被溫熱的甬道逐漸包覆的快感讓宋偉恩幾要發瘋，只能極力按耐住想要衝刺的衝動，小心地、慢慢地沒入，直到完全沒有縫隙，兩人不約而同呼出一口大氣。  
身體被填滿的感覺，竟是如此奇異又幸福，黃雋智覺得自己又瘋又不可理喻，好不容易緩和過來，又開始在接著啟動的撞擊中暈船。趴著的姿勢讓他看不到身後的人，視覺之外的感官被無限放大，圍裙上緣因為前後搖晃的動作，不斷摩擦著自己的下巴和嘴唇，背後的綁帶尾端刮搔著自己的臀部側邊，不斷搔著癢，卻完全沒有餘力去撥開它。  
一塊圍裙布掛在身上什麼卻也沒遮到，反而讓黃雋智覺得淫亂又羞恥……偏偏宋偉恩竟然好這口……這個渾蛋……  
然而宋偉恩像是有用不完的精力，不斷撞擊著黃雋智的身體，一次比一次更深入，一次比一次更精準地擊中要害，漸漸讓黃雋智無法再組織任何思緒，快感的疊加讓他開始闔不上嘴，倒抽著氣的同時已憋不住嘴裡的呻吟，手臂壓在床上漸漸開始痠麻，雙腿微顫，但因為被宋偉恩握著自己前端，限制了他的移動，腦中紊亂如麻。

「……啊……哈……」

要壞掉了……真的要壞掉了……

……被情慾的浪頭拋上拋下，載浮載沉，一陣異樣的痠麻在兩人結合的部位逐漸堆積膨脹，激烈的火花像閃電般沿著黃雋智的脊柱飛速上爬，讓他終於忍不住，激動地解放出來，潑染了圍裙一片，纖細的後腰一瞬間凹出絕美的弧線，連帶著深層的軟肉絞緊了宋偉恩前端，讓宋偉恩險些繳械。

停歇了一會兒後，黃雋智被翻過來，兩人面對面，都還大喘著氣。黃雋智尚在餘韻中有點神智不清，整個人癱軟在床，被自己心臟劇烈的跳動聲搗鼓耳膜。  
宋偉恩居高臨下，深情地看著他，像是要把眼前的美好仔仔細細地珍藏起來。  
一向一絲不苟、游刃有餘的宋偉恩，此刻難得顯露出情動又急促呼吸的模樣，一副初嚐禁果的毛頭小子。

黃雋智忍不住輕笑出聲。

「笑什麼……」

黃雋智摸了摸宋偉恩的臉龐：「笑你也壞掉了啊……不是只有我……」

宋偉恩只對他微乎其微的挑了眉，好整以暇地欣賞身下人此刻被他弄得亂糟糟的性感模樣。  
宋偉恩臉上全是還未饜足的渴望，他把自己身體更往黃雋智腿間擠了擠，一雙玉腿被迫分得更開，圍裙下襬被往上撐，幾乎要露出私密部位。布料底下的黑暗地帶，宋偉恩的凶器還精神著，和黃雋智的緊緊靠在一起。  
從被壓制的角度看到宋偉恩獸性大發的樣子太性感，黃雋智忍不住撐起上身，扣著宋偉恩的脖子向他索吻。宋偉恩默默將黃雋智另一邊肩上的綁帶也推到手臂上，圍裙上擺便隨著黃雋智起身的動作往下滑落一截，露出線條勾人的鎖骨凹窩和一部份光潔的胸膛，宋偉恩只用接吻的餘光瞄到，便覺得自己又要陷入瘋魔，腦子一熱，接吻的節奏變得劇烈，又伸手進黃雋智腰上的蝴蝶結內，愛撫那光滑的腰窩，蹂躪臀部的軟肉，在黃雋智身上到處點火。

「幫我解開……」喘氣的當口，黃雋智趴在宋偉恩頸邊小聲地撒嬌。一塊布擋在兩人中間真是太礙事了，他此刻只想要跟宋偉恩完完全全地肌膚相親。

「好……」宋偉恩眼神暗了暗，慢悠悠地拉著他腰後的綁帶，沿著黃雋智的臀部後邊摸到側邊，然後一路拉到大腿外側，才終於將結解開，手順路就滑進圍裙下裡的大腿捏著。  
宋偉恩真的只是幫他解開而已，沒有要幫他脫的意思。  
黃雋智身體後仰著，全靠勾在宋偉恩肩膀的雙手支撐才不至於後倒，兩人額頭靠著額頭微喘著氣。  
想到宋偉恩對他使壞，黃雋智故做不滿狀小聲抱怨：「好歹……我是你老闆耶……竟然這樣對我……」

宋偉恩被他逗笑，「那……我是被老闆潛規則的員工？」

「最好是啦！」黃雋智覺得又好氣又好笑，朝宋偉恩白嫩的臉頰捏了一把。不敢相信眼前這位大冰山先生竟然有被他捏臉的一天，「怎麼說都是我比較吃虧好不好……」

宋偉恩呵呵呵呵低聲笑了起來，心裡只求黃雋智不要再對他可愛攻擊了，不然他真的要受不了。  
「好……先讓你，晚點再討論……」宋偉恩壞笑著，將黃雋智再度推倒在床。

外頭夜空清朗無雲，伴著光暈的月兒高掛，悄聲和星星說著夜晚的秘密。

屋裡，一室旖旎氤氳，一夜巫山雲雨，兩顆赤熱的心擁抱著彼此，同聲跳動著。

\-----

隔天的上班日，小琪一來就覺得很奇怪，為什麼店長今天一直手插著腰，還一直拉衣服的領子，看起來很怕冷的樣子，然後好像還有哪裡怪怪的……

「咦？店長，你今天是不是忘記穿圍裙了？衣服會髒掉啦，我去幫你拿~」

「欸！不用了！我今天……有點熱……先不要……」

「嗯？我還以為你很冷吶，那好吧~ 我去幫你把冷氣轉低一點~」

小琪什麼也沒發現，哼著歌，開始忙活開店的準備。 完全不知道此時黃雋智內心狂聲吶喊：現在誰都不要讓我看到那件圍裙！！都宋偉恩害的！！啊啊啊啊！(抱頭)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完好害羞啊XD 看完歡迎留言喔~(愛心)


End file.
